ctdreamfandomcom-20200213-history
Connecticut legislators and the DREAM Act
The Connecticut General Assembly has raised DREAM Act-like legislation before, and passed in 2007 (Read the act here ), only to be vetoed by Governor Jodi Rell. This article is meant to outline legislators' previous stances, statements, and votes on in-state tuition for undocumented students. Democrats House of Representatives A representative whose name is red voted no in 2007. A representative whose name is blue was not seated, voted "present," or abstained in 2007. If you contact one of these representatives, please note their position or response below and change the font color accordingly. *'Matthew Rittner (District 1)': Was not in office in 2007. *'Minnie Gonzalez (District 3)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'Kevin Roldan (District 4)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'Marie Kirkley-Bey (District 5)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'Hector Robles (District 6)': Was not in office in 2007. *'Douglas McCrory (District 7)': Abstained in 2007. *'Jason Rojas (District 9)': Was not in office in 2007. *'Henry Genga (District 10)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'Tim Larson (District 11)': Was not in office in 2007. *'Geoff Luxenberg (District 12)': Was not in office in 2007. *'John Thompson (District 13)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'David Baram (District 15)': Was not in office in 2007. *'Linda Schofield (District 16)': Voted No in 2007. *'Andrew Fleischmann (District 18)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'Brian Becker (District 19)': Was not in office in 2007. *'Elizabeth Boukus (District 22)': Voted No in 2007. *'Tim O'Brien (District 24)': Voted Yes in 2007 *'Peter Tercyak (District 26)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'Sandy Nafis (District 27)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'Russell Morin (District 28)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'Antonio Guerrera (District 29)': Voted No in 2007. *'Joe Aresimowicz (District 30)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'Joseph Serra (District 33)': Voted No in 2007. *'Gail Hamm (District 34)': Voted No in 2007. *'James Crawford (District 35)': Was not in office in 2007. *'Ed Jutila (District 37)': Voted No in 2007. *'Elizabeth Ritter (District 38)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'Ernest Hewitt (District 39)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'Edward Moukawsher (District 40)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'Elissa Wright (District 41)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'Tom Reynolds (District 42)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'Diana Urban (District 43)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'Mae Flexer (District 44)': Was not in office in 2007. *'Steven Mikutel (District 45)': Voted No in 2007. *'Melissa Olson (District 46)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'Linda Orange (District 48)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'Susan Johnson (District 49)': Was not in office in 2007. *'Daniel Rovero (District 51)': Was not in office in 2007. *'Bryan Hurlburt (District 53)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'Gregory Haddad (District 54)': Was not in office in 2007. *'Claire Janowski (District 55)': Voted No in 2007. convinced to potentially vote it out of committee! Follow up with support! *'Kathleen Tallarita (District 58)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'David Kiner (District 59)': Was not in office in 2007. *'Peggy Sayers (District 60)': Voted No in 2007. *'Elaine O'Brien (District 61)': Was not in office in 2007. *'Roberta Willis (District 64)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'Michelle Cook (District 65)': Was not in office in 2007. *'Larry Butler (District 72)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'Jeffery Berger (District 73)': Voted No in 2007. *'David Aldarondo (District 75)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'Christopher Wright (District 77)': Was not in office in 2007. *'Frank Nicastro (District 79)': Voted No in 2007. *'Bruce Zalaski (District 81)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'Emil Altobello (District 82)': Voted No in 2007. *'Catherine Abercrombie (District 83)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'Christopher Donovan (District 84)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'Mary Mushinsky (District 85)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'Brendan Sharkey (District 88)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'Vickie Nardello (District 89)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'Mary Fritz (District 90):' Voted No in 2007. *'Peter Villano (District 91)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'Patricia Dillon (District 92)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'Toni Walker (District 93)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'Gary Holder-Winfield (District 94)': Was not in office in 2007. *'Juan Candelaria (District 95)': Voted Yes in 2007. Sponsoring the current bill. *'Roland Lemar (District 96)': Was not in office in 2007. *'Robert Megna (District 97)': Was not in office in 2007. *'Patricia Widlitz (District 98)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'Matthew Lesser (District 100)': Was not in office in 2007. *'Lonnie Reed (District 102)': Was not in office in 2007. *'Linda Gentile (District 104)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'Christopher Lyddy (District 106)': Was not in office in 2007. *'Joseph Taborsack (District 109)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'Bob Godfrey (District 110)': Voted No in 2007. *'Stephen Dargan (District 115)': Abstained in 2007. *'Louis Esposito (District 116)': Voted No in 2007. *'Paul Davis (District 117)': Voted No in 2007. *'Kim Rose (District 118)': Was not in office in 2007. *'Richard Roy (District 119)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'Terry Backer (District 121)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'Charles Clemons (District 124)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'John "Jack" Hennessey (District 127)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'Andres Ayala (District 128)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'Auden Grogins (District 129)': Was not in office in 2007. *'Ezequiel Santiago (District 130)': Was not in office in 2007. *'Kim Fawcett (District 133)': Abstained in 2007. *'Jonathan Steinberg (District 136)': Was not in office in 2007. *'Chris Perone (District 137)': Abstained in 2007. *'Kevin Ryan (District 139)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'Bruce Morris (District 140)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'Patricia Miller (District 145)': Was not in office in 2007. *'Gerald Fox (District 146)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'William Tong (District 147)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'Carlo Leone (District 148)': Abstained in 2007. Senate *'John Fonfara (District 1)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'Eric Coleman (District 2)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'Gary Lebeau (District 3)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'Steve Cassano (District 4)': Was not Senator in 2007. *'Beth Bye (District 5)': Was not Senator in 2007. *'Donald Defranzo (District 6)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'Toni Harp (District 10)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'Martin Looney (District 11)': Voted Yes in 2007. Sponsoring the current bill. *'Edward Meyer (District 12)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'Thomas Gaffey (District 13)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'Gayle Slossberg (District 14)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'Joseph Crisco (District 17)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'Andrew Maynard (District 18)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'Edith Prague (District 19)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'Andrea Stillman (District 20)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'Anthony Musto (District 22)': Was not Senator in 2007. *'Edwin Gomes (District 23)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'Andrew McDonald (District 27)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'Donald Williams (District 29)': Voted Yes in 2007. *'Eileen Daily (District 33)': Voted Yes in 2007. Republicans House of Representatives "--" indicated that the member was in office for the 2007 vote. *Dan Carter (District 2): *Timothy Ackert (District 8): *Bill Aman (District 14): Voted No in 2007. *Timothy LeGeyt (District 17): *Bill Wadsworth (District 21): *Marilyn Giuliano (District 23): Voted No in 2007. *Prasad Srinivasan (District 31): *Christie Carpino (District 32): *Christopher Coutu (District 47): *Mike Alberts (District 50): Voted No in 2007. *Penny Bacchiochi (District 52): Voted No in 2007. *Pamela Sawyer (District 55): Voted No in 2007. *Christopher Davis (District 57): *William Simanski (District 62): *John Rigby (District 63): -- *Craig Miner (District 66): Voted No in 2007. *Clark Chapin (District 67): Voted No in 2007. *Sean Williams (District 68): Voted No in 2007. *Arthur O'Neill (District 69): Voted No in 2007. *Rosa Rebimbas (District 70): *Anthony D'Amelio (District 71): Voted No in 2007. *Selim Noujaim (District 74): Abstained in 2007 *John Piscopo (District 76): Voted No in 2007. *Whit Betts (District 78): *Robert Sampson (District 80): *Vincent Candelora (District 86): Voted No in 2007. *Dave Yaccarino (District 87): *Al Adinolfi (District 103): *Leonard Greene, Jr. (District 105): Voted No in 2007. *David Scribner (District 107): Voted No in 2007. *Richard Smith (Distirct 108): *John H. Frey (District 111): Voted No in 2007. *DebraLee Hovey (District 112): Voted No in 2007. *Jason Perillo (District 113): -- *Themis Klarides (District 114): Voted No in 2007. *Laura Hoydick (District 120): *Lawrence Miller (District 122): Voted No in 2007. *T.R. Rowe (District 123): Voted No in 2007. *John Hetherington (District 125): -- *David Labriola (District 131): Voted No in 2007. *Brenda Kupchick (District 132): *Tony Hwang (District 134): *John Shaban (District 135): *Janice Giegler (District 138): Voted No in 2007. *Terrie Wood (District 141): *Lawrence F. Cafero (District 142): Voted No in 2007. *Gail Lavielle (District 143): *Michael Molgano (District 144): *Livvy Floren (District 149): -- *Lile Gibbons (District 150): Voted No in 2007. *Fred Camillo (District 151): Senate Senators in bold voted No in 2007. Those not bolded were not in office in 2007, and their positions are unknown. * John A. Kissel (District 7): Voted No in 2007 ''' * Kevin Witkos (District 8): Was not Senator in 2007. * Joe Markley (District 16): Was not Senator in 2007. * Kevin Kelly (District 21): Was not Senator in 2007. * Michael A. McLachlan (District 24): Was not Senator in 2007. * Toni Boucher (District 26): Was not Senator in 2007. * '''John McKinney (District 28):'' Voted No in 2007 ' *'Andrew W. Roraback (District 30): Voted No in 2007 ' * Robert J. Kane (District 32): Was not Senator in 2007. *'Leonard Fasano (District 34): Voted No in 2007 ''' * '''Anthony Guglielmo (District 35): '''Voted No in 2007 ' * L. Scott Frantz (District 36): Was not Senator in 2007. Notes House districts 20, 25, 36, 99, 101, and 126 are vacant.